


Five Canon Stories That Could Have Been Improved with a Small Rewrite, and One Rewrite that Probably Wouldn’t Have Improved Upon the Original

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Book: The Sign of the Four, Community: watsons_woes, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia, Story: The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier, Story: The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter, Story: The Final Problem, Story: The Five Orange Pips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: What it says in the title.





	Five Canon Stories That Could Have Been Improved with a Small Rewrite, and One Rewrite that Probably Wouldn’t Have Improved Upon the Original

**Author's Note:**

> For the JWP 2017 Prompt #27, **Fix a Canon Story.**

**1.**  
“’You have less frontal development than I should have expected,” said he to me. ‘It is a dangerous habit to finger loaded firearms in the pock–‘

“And that, my dear Watson, was when I shot the man between the eyes.”

 **2.**  
“Warrant, schmarrant,” said Sherlock Holmes, and we headed to the house immediately. When Mycroft kicked open the door, we found Mr. Kratides and Mr. Melas overcome from charcoal smoke, but both recovered eventually.

 **3.**  
“You’re not going out alone in this ghastly weather, Mr. Openshaw,” Holmes said sternly. “Either stay the night with us until the rain lets up, or have Watson accompany you to face the peril that threatens you.”

“Exactly,” I said. “Wait, what?”

 **4.**  
“Thank God!” I said involuntarily, staring into the empty chest. “Mary, this means that I can now ask for your hand in marriage without being shamed of my impoverished state.”

Mary turned and stared at me like a Peruvian bear till I began to sweat. “So,” she said slowly. “Your wounded male pride wouldn’t let you propose to an heiress rather than a poor governess? So much so that you’re _happy_ that my inheritance is lost?”

…“Judging from the red handprint on your left cheek from what must have been a prodigious slap,” Holmes said, looking up from the divan as I slunk into the room, “I take it she said no.”

 **5.**  
The good Watson had at that time accepted my proposal, and was now happily ensconced in the Sussex cottage with me. We were alone.

***

 **And One.**  
“Good night, Mr. Sherlock Holmes,” said a muffled voice from the young man walking past our doorstep.

“Good night, Mrs. Irene Norton,” Holmes said – and at the startled reaction by what was now clearly a woman in boy’s attire, he only winked at her and went back inside, taking me with him.

**Author's Note:**

> My original response to this 7/15/2011 prompt is [Fixed That For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531866).


End file.
